1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elastomeric sealing gasket assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a polymeric sealing laminate comprising a layer of sealing compound between a removable carrier paper and a flexible cover film. The invention also relates to a method for making the sealing gasket.
2. Description of Related Art
Seals or gaskets are commonly employed between two surfaces to be joined together when it is desired that the resulting joint be sealed thereby preventing corrosion and reducing noise emission. One form of sealing gasket commonly used in motor vehicles typically consists of a self-adhesive rubber layer on a carrier of silicone paper with a cover layer of thermoplastic film. Sealing gasket profiles tailored to the particular application may be punched or cut out from elongated sealing gasket strips of this kind. In practice, punched or cut sealing gasket strips or patches are introduced between two surfaces to be joined, for example between the frame and door hinge of a motor vehicle. This type of prior art sealing gasket, however, suffers from the major disadvantage of gradual loosening of the joint because the screws joining the two surfaces exert such pressure that the sealing compound is squeezed out of the joint sideways.